In a recent review of military substance abuse treatment and prevention, the Institute of Medicine concluded that substance use and misuse have reached the level of a public health crisis within the armed forces. Research regarding military substance use suggests that prescription drug misuse has increased significantly among military personnel over the last decade. Furthermore, recent prescription drug misuse is higher among military personnel than similar civilian.